the_amber_swordfandomcom-20200214-history
Freya Everton
Freya is the captain of the Bucce Militia's Third Platoon and one of their best swordsmen.【TAS】 Chapter 9 - The battle against the necromancer She was born during the Year of the Moon Flowers and her father is the famous knight Ivanton, though when asked about him she only says that her father is a carpenter. Appearance and Personality Freya has a long orange hair (white in the cover art) that she typically wares in a ponytail along with the white grey leather armor of the militia. She takes on the role of a leader despite her young age and holds a deep sense of responsibility towards those under her care. Though she tends to be a little overprotective. Plot Game World Freya was the last general of Aouine, and later called the kingdom’s War Goddess. She was not noticed early in the war, but received the princess regent’s favor to become one of the top rising heroes.【TAS】 Chapter 6 - Freya Despite her strength, her gaze could sometimes be seen with the same quiet sadness, as though she could never be healed. It is likely that the loss of much of her friends and family when the Madara invaded in this timeline, lead to her becoming the War Goddess. Current Life Surviving the First Night Arc Fenix: :Freya and Fenix, another militia member, were woken up from a loud bang that came from the hill outside of town. This made Freya worried, as her friend Romaine lived near there. She also felt uneasy about rumors of Undead that she had recently heard. After Fenix told her that Captain Marden had gathered the Bucce town guards, she asked him to summon the militia members as well. It was then that Madara’s Undead Army opened fire with their arrows and striking her in the left shoulder. Brendel: :Before she even meets him, she already does not trust Brendel. For some unknown reason, she does not like people from the city (Bruglas). When Captain Marden evacuated Bucce to the north, she naively choose to lead the third platoon south, to the Red Pine Forest, looking to find Romaine.【TAS】 Chapter 7 - Plan After Fenix and Mackie find her in the nearby woods, they also bring back Brendel with seemingly fatal wounds. Though she Bandages his injuries, no one expects him to survive. However, what truly frustrates her is his apparent disregard for his own health when, against all odds, he wakes up.【TAS】 Chapter 6 - Freya Johnathan: :She starts to realize how dangerous their situation is when Brendel explains that the Undead have cut them off and will be searching for survivors. It was at this time one of the lookout, Jonathon, returns to camp after being captured by a Necromancer. As Freya moved to draw her sword, the necromancer blew off Johnathan's arm. This was the first time her training was tested. Though she momentarily froze, she managed to regain her calm. With Brendel directing their movements they were able to work together to face the enemy.【TAS】 Chapter 8 - The bloody forest Necromancer: :When two of the skeletons were defeated, Brendel directed Freya and Irene on how to fight the necromancer step by step. After it was evident that they were having problems, Mackie and Fenix, also joined them to help, against Freya's wishes. This allowed them to defeat it, despite their inexperience, with only slight injuries. Brendel: :After a short celebration, Brendel reminded them that they are still in danger and directed them to clean up the battlefield and attend the injured. She was unsure how do deal with Jonathon, as everyone felt betrayed by his actions. She was relieved when Brendel just told them to bandage him up.【TAS】Chapter 10 - Emergency first aid in the battlefield :After learning that she knows the Emergency First Aid skill, Brendel asked her to teach him, which she agreed to do. However as she started to explain Brendel completely zoned out. Convinced that he was not paying attention at all and only was trying to get close to her she started to get angry at him. She could tell that Romaine liked him and became determined to protect her friend from sure a shameless scoundrel. Jonathon: :Though Brendel was still badly injured himself, he was able to care for Jonathon with help from Mackie and Neberto. With his near professional skill he was able to stabilized Jonathon's injuries, though he remained in a coma. This angered her even more as it was now obvious to her that Brendel knew how to perform Emergency First Aid far better then her and was obviously only making fun of her.【TAS】Chapter 11 - The two factions’ resolve :After addressing the militia, it was obvious that everyone was determined to go to Fortress Riedon, though Freya could tell that Brendel did not agree with this, he would not explain his reasons to her. Green Village Arc Brendel: :After traveling through the forest all night, the group arrived at the Crystal Lake near the Green Village to rest. As she spent more time with Brendel she became more jealous of his knowledge and abilities. The atmosphere becomes slightly awkward between her and Brendel when Fenix points out how close they are, however it quickly passes as they focus on what they should do next. :When Brendel proposes that he will sneak into the village for supplies, along with her and Irene, she flat out told him his injuries where to severe.【TAS】Chapter 12 - The lake In order to settle this, Brendel challenged her to a fight. She could not help but get angry at they the way he made light of her sword skills, which she took pride in. She thought to teach him a lesson, however his reactions where too fast and he easily evaded her strikes. He was able to quickly defeat her and leave her speechless, making it so that she no longer could try to stop him.【TAS】Chapter 13 - Brendel’s starting point :On the outskirts of the village he warns them about the high number of undead and points out a nearby farm that he said had supplies in its cellar. She was reluctant to separate from him, but he insisted, saying he had something to do. Freya then carefully sneaked over to the farm with Irene to wait for him. Bretton: :Surprisingly, Bretton Remington , the vice-captain of Bucce's guards showed up at with a small squad. They also were looking for supplies and set fire to the farmhouse while wiping out the undead in the area. By the time Freya and Irene caught up to them, Brendel was there and they overheard them saying that Freya's aunt Shia and uncle Cecil had died in a Madara attack.【TAS】Chapter 17 - The Goddess of War Freya's Status: :The news struck her very hard. Though she was able to adjust her emotions quickly, her bright eyes had dimmed and were filled with loneliness. Though he was awkward, Brendel stood by her and tried his best to support her. All he could do was tell her that no matter the future, with the support of all her friends, she will never face it alone. This raise her dark mood a little as she remembered all those that were still with her.【TAS】Chapter 18 - The footprints on the other path in History :After finding two hidden cellars full of treasure, supplies, and medicine for the guards. Brendel also gave Freya The Half Plate of the Wind Empress armor that he found and shocked everyone when he demonstrated its wind elemental power. Bucce Citizens: :Freya, Brendel, and the rest of the militia returned with Bretton to the refugee camp in Beldor Forest. She was welcomed back as a hero and the citizens went out of their way to support her because of the loss of her family.【TAS】Chapter 19 - The one who opposes The Zevail Mountain Path Arc Brendel: :Later the night, Freya took Brendel and Romaine to see Captain Marden. She was there when Brendel explained the large scope of the Mardara's attack as well as his suggestion to break through the enemy by heading to the River of Daggers.【TAS】Chapter 20 - The one who persuades Brendel explained that he had been able to scout out the enemy's position using a Gargoyle, explaining most of his previous actions to Freya. :However, Brendel himself refused to join the guards. Instead he reminded them of the guard's duty to alert Fortress Riedon and offered to be the one to attempt to reach them by passing through the Zevail Mountain Pathway. Romaine quickly agreed to go with him.【TAS】Chapter 21 - Three pronged approach Abilities and Equipment Trivia and Quotes